remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Public Broadcasting Service
Public Broadcasting Service is the third studio album by the Remington Steelers and the first to feature new bassist Daniel Radcliffe. Background 10 more songs, including theme songs from three television shows, were covered for the album, including "American Pie" and "MacArthur Park". Rupert Grint named this album based on the channel he tunes in to during breaks between recording sessions: PBS. Steve Jay left the band shortly after the previous album's release, so Emma Watson and Rupert desperately needed a new bassist. Fortunately, an English lad by the name of Daniel Radcliffe was making a movie with Emma, who quickly remembered him and hired him as the new bassist for the band. Together with the journeymen from the previous album, they covered the 10 songs on this album, which was their second success, with the previously mentioned "American Pie" and "MacArthur Park". Interestingly enough, when "American Pie" was released as the album's first single, "MacArthur Park" was its B-side. Daniel had this to say about being the new bassist: "Out with the old and in with the new, as it were. I was making a movie with Emma called 'Full Moon wo Sagashite', which in English means 'In Search of the Full Moon'. When Emma saw my potential, she quickly put me into the band. That's how I became the bassist. It's as simple as that: as a bassist, I'm trying my best to be funny and not just stupid with my bass lines, and Emma is proud of me for living up to her expectations. I just wish there was some way I could make my bass lines better on time for our first tour, which is several months away, but I really don't give a damn if they still sound somewhat crappy during the tour, because Emma said she's proud of me, no matter how many mistakes I make." Artwork The front cover is a photo taken of the 1971 PBS logo taken from one of Rupert Grint's PBS Video tapes. The liner notes used the same format as the previous albums. The quote of the album is "This is PBS." The interior artwork is chock full of P heads. Track listing Side R Side S Personnel Songs Rupert Grint - lead vocals (1, 3-10), backing vocals (6, 9), keyboards (10), lead guitar (1, 2, 4), and rhythm guitar (5, 7) Emma Watson - lead vocals (9), backing vocals (5, 9), keyboards (1, 2, 7), synths (2, 4-6, 10), lead guitar (3, 7, 8), and rhythm guitar (2) Daniel Radcliffe - lead vocals (9), backing vocals (3-7, 9) and bass (1-10) Ringo Starr - lead vocals (2, 9), backing vocals (3, 4, 7, 9), and drums (1-10) Warren Luening - backing vocals (9) and trumpet (9) Matt McKagan - backing vocals (9) and trumpet (9) Rachel West - backing vocals (9) and trumpet (9) Production Moby - producer Emma Watson - mixer Steve Thompson - mixer George Marino - mastering Victor Deyglio - assistant engineer Micajah Ryan - assistant engineer Andy Udoff - assistant engineer Jeff Poe - assistant engineer Jack Lue - photography Greg Freeman - photography Category:Music Category:Television